Kaiba and the cook
by ifylapeach
Summary: A rich university student decides to work as a common cook for the Kaiba Brothers. But do they like her for her food, or something else? And are other Yu- Gi- Oh characters 'fallin' for her as well?
1. La job

KAIBA AND THE COOK.

My name is Breeana Hemingway. I am 20 years old blonde and I live with one of the most renowned professors in Tokyo, Professor James Kimble.

Professor Kimble adopted me and other teenagers as his own children. Now nearly all of them are married except me and the children under me (the young ones).

I was admitted to Internal College of Japan, which is based in Battle city. Battle City is far from where I live, which is Crossroads city. Like ok, I live in a city where demons attack and an army of "Sailor Scouts" attacks them (oh yeah I forgot to mention. I am among the newly race of sailor scouts. Not as if I know sailor moon, but Serena/Usagi and I are very close friends. That is another story altogether). I have no idea about dueling monsters with cards or anything like that. I fight them.

I entered my new and small dorm. I sat on the bed and smiled.

"This is it!" I exclaimed. "Second year in University!"

My friend and roommate, Yumi, smiled. "You see freshmen year was not all that bad. I made it possible for you to get use to this city without all the commotion and duelers bothering you. Do you know how to duel now?"

"No."

"Do you know the rarest cards ever?"

"No."

"Well, do you know anything about dueling?"

"No."

She frowned. I laughed. "I know that I should learn, but… I'm not interested."

"NOT INTERESTED?!"

"Well, yeah. I'm not."

She looked round, and then glanced back at me. "What you said was the biggest offence ever, I hope you know."

I sighed and started removing all the clothes from my bag. It was going to be a long day.

That evening Yumi decided that she'll take me to a dueling competition. Oh, how I enjoyed the fight. I nearly slept on a stranger's shoulder. Yumi used the 'you'll never learn' look on me.

After that we went to the nearest café. We drank tea and ate some French stuff … I don't know the name. Then all of the sudden a man give us a paper. He was assigned to give it to all the females. I guess that because all the other girls that held the paper were seriously gossiping. It read:

LOOKING FOR A COOK TO WORK

IN SETO KAIBA' S MANSION

SHE/HE MUST BE ABLE TO COOK FOR AT LEAST 20 GUARDS AND HAVE A TASTE AND SENSE OF A GREAK COOK. TRYOUTS AT INTERIO RESTERAUNT. WINNER WILL BE ANOUNCED ON THE SAME DAY.

I didn't bother reading the rest. Yumi looked at me, smiling. "This is your time Bree!"

"No, Yumi," I said. "I don't want to."

"But listen. You can cook enough to feed an army. And you are a great cook. Remember when you went to the zoo to feed the animals? They loved your food. Even the boss did!"

(I am studying zoology as a major).

"Maybe I'll join." I rolled my eyes.

"And see this," she pointed at the last line below.

THE COOK WILL BE PAYED 200 YEN A WEEK.

Two weeks went by and I was standing in the kitchen ready to cook.

Do you think that I would refuse that '200 yen a week' deal? Hell no!

There I was, wearing my blue jeans; white apron over a white tank top. Now I know how the people of iron chef normally feel during competition. I feel dizzy.

My 'eerie queries' was disturbed when the announcer came.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he shouted through the big microphone. My dizziness became worse. "Welcome to the show. Here we see the most talented cooks in Duelist city…" we waved and he continued, "Now a word from our sponsor."

A tall guy with brown hair came out. He had dark but cool and steady eyes. Damn, he looked good, but strict.

"Many people know me, but if you don't know my name is Seto Kaiba. I am one of the most successful duelers in the world…"

Hmm, Seto Kaiba. Oh, he's among the people Yumi mentioned. He knows dueling very well, I heard. Oh man, I have been so focused on him that I didn't even listen to whatever he was saying.

"May the cooking begin!" he shouted.

I blinked. Already? Wow, I must have been really daydreaming.

Everything went so fast. I cooked delicious fried rice with some shrimp. Well, I hope they found it delicious. I worked my butt off through that rice. The shrimp is good, I hope. Oh man, I knew that I should have made that rice balls. Oh crap! What happens if I take last place? I'll never listen to Yumi again! I'll never…

"Breeana Hemingway!" I looked up. The announcer was calling me. I didn't know what to say but…

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"We are calling you to the stage."

I looked down. I felt embarrassed. I climbed the stage, facing the judges at the other side. They were busy eating. Hmm, I wonder who was there. There was blonde haired guy, a teen with spiky black hair and the Kaiba guy. Wow, He's really eating. I hope it is my food. And wait. That guy with blonde hair is _really_ chocking. I hope that's not my food.

Some minutes passed. I waited like a pig that will be slaughtered soon. Finally the announcer was back. Thank _Kami_; I was thinking that this would never end.

"I would like to say," he began, "I would like to thank everyone for coming here. But only one person will come out with a great job and home in Kaiba industry."

I chocked. If I don't win, I'll be so embarrassed in front of the whole campus.

"And the winner is…" I started feeling numb.

"Breeana Hemingway!"

"What?!"

I was so surprised that I stood still. I didn't know that they called my name three times until someone shouted, "Get the damn Award already!" I shook and went to shake the hands of all the judges. Finally I waved my hand to the crowd. I was so happy!

"Man." I sighed and landed on my bed. I am so tired. Yumi smiled.

"So when are you going to work with the rich, handsome, sexy, huskiest looking dueler ever?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "By Monday." Then I looked at her. "Do you think that he's hunky?"

She grinned. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed, and then frowned. "Although there's a rumor that he doesn't like blonde haired, blue eyed girls like you."

I frowned. "What is so wrong with blonde hair girls? Not all of us are snobby and irritating."

She laughed and switched off the lights.

Monday came and it was about time. After my biology class, I went to change to a long white Chinese dress with green bias on the right places and tied my hair into a bun. I am going to work for my first time at Kaiba's mansion. I had to take a drive there. With the help of Yumi's boyfriend, Ken, I got there on time.

I knocked on the door and a guy with white suit came out. I smiled. "I am the new chef, Breeana Hemingway."

He allowed me to enter. I was amazed. The house was so big and fine. I was led through the hall that led to the living room in which Seto and I guess, his little brother, was sitting. Seto was busy reading his newspaper.

"Excuse me sir," the guard called.

"What is it?" he asked, without looking up from the newspaper. I scolded. He is stricted.

"The cook is here."

"Well, it's about time! I am so…" he paused and stared at me. What did I do? Maybe I should introduce myself.

"My name is Breeana Hemingway." I brought out my hand for a shake. He didn't shake back. I slowly withdrew my hand. He hates Blondies.

"I know that," he answered. "The kitchen is down the hall."

The other boy smiled back at me.

Bitter- sweet, I see. The guard led me to a very big kitchen towards the end of the hall. When he left I got myself prepared. What should I do? Let's see. There is spaghetti…

15 minutes later…

The food was ready. The food was so much that it remained. And they love the food. Kaiba was smiling as he took the food from my hands. I smiled back. Oh I hope he is smiling about the food.

His brother smiled as well. His name is Mokuba. Sounds cute. He's also kind and funnier than his brother. When they finished eating, I collected everyone's plate and took them to the kitchen. Finally I collected Seto's plate. He didn't say anything just stared at me. What is it? I thought. I carried Mokuba's plate and he smiled.

I entered the kitchen. I am so happy that they enjoyed the food.

"Breeana."

"I turned back. "Hi, Mokuba," I said politely. "I hope you enjoyed the food."

"Yes, I did. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed such food."

"Really, how about the last cook?"

"He was fired."

"Why?"

"Because he mistakenly put an egg shell in Seto's food."

There was some silence. Then he said something that touched me.

"Do you know that you are the first woman to work under this house?"

I blinked. I must be in the book of world records. Then I asked an unusual question.

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"He looked at me and smiled. "Nope, but I really wish he could see one. You know, you are so great in cooking and you are polite. Maybe you could…"

"Mokuba!" Seto was standing at the kitchen door. I didn't notice him but I do believe that he has been standing there for a long time. "Time for you to go, now!"

Mokuba turned to me and smiled. "We'll talk again," and he left.

It was only me and Seto now. There was some silence before I decided to break it.

"So, when will I come again?"

"6:30pm. We eat at seven."

I was about to wash the dishes. A hand rested on my shoulder. "Leave the plates," he said, "one of the men will wash them. You may go."

I washed my hand and left. He stood there in the kitchen. "I hope you know that as a cook, you can live here as well."

I stopped. "That will take some thinking." I whispered, and left.

The days have been alright, weeks and my payments were passing by.

"They love my food," I told Yumi.

Yumi smiled, "And I am not surprised that he loves you."

We were busy eating that French stuff in the café. Her statement nearly made me to choke.

"What do you mean by that?!" I asked.

"Well, Kaiba is a rich guy, never finish school because he doesn't need it and is lonely and desperate…"

"For what?"

"A girl, Bree. What he needs is a…"

She stopped. Her mouth was wide open. I had to turn to see what she was looking at.

There stood a multi- colored haired boy, the blonde haired boy and a brown haired boy. The blonde haired boy sighted me.

"Look Yugi," he said, "See that girl that won the cooking competition."

So these were the people Yumi was talking about. Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler, the best duelist ever.

"Wait a minute; was it not you that was choking on someone's food?" I asked.

"Someone put an eggshell in their food." He had such a cute Brooklyn like voice. "Sorry, my name is Joey Wheeler. And you are…"

"Breeana Hemingway," I answered. I noticed that he was staring at me to much. I quickly withdrew my hand and smiled. "This is my friend, Yumi."

"And my name is Yugi," the multi- colored haired guy said. His voice sounded husky and a bit handsome.

"My name is Tristan."

"Yugi!"

I turned around to see a brown haired girl running towards him. Following her were two other boys, one with white hair and another with back hair.

"Duke and Baroka have been looking for you guys and… hi," she said when she saw me.

"This is Breeana." Joey told her. "She's the cook that cooks for Kaiba."

"My name is Baroka," the white haired boy said. "Nice to meet you."

"My name is Duke, and are you willing to dump your job and spent your remaining life with me?"

I blushed. Man, that sounded good but I can't. I am highly not a girl that fall in love for lust, and I don't tend to be one. The reason why I couldn't stay with Kaiba is because I didn't want to stay in a house full of men. All the funny things I've been hearing about ladies that lives in men's houses and later turn to personal prostitutes for them are surprising.I smiled. "No."

"Ok then." He gave me a card. "But if you change your mind, feel free to meet me."

I didn't even have time to read the card. I stuffed it in my bag.

The girl shoved him from my way. "My name is Tea," she said. "Nice to meet you."

I shook her hand. "Hello, Tea."

"Yugi and I are going to see the ruby tournament. Would you like to come?"

Joey smiled. "Yeah, you will sit next to me."

"And me," Duke added. "So, are you free?"


	2. problem

I am so sorry for writing 'Mistaken for a prostitute' in the first chapter. That was meant to be the title of the story, but I changed it, due to 'strange title entry.'

**Please send your reviews or read it and ask questions, or a comment (prefer questions).**

Hey, do you think that the other yugioh characters (men, I mean) are falling for Breeana?

Remember, I don't own Yugi oh, but I own Breeana. In fact, that whole introduction in the first chapter is based on my first story, Sailor Moon: Scouts' Collision.

"No," I said. "I have many things to do."

Duke frowned, and then smiled. "No problem. We can plan another date again someday."

Did he say date? Arggh, men!

"Ok then," Tea said, "I have to go now, I have dancing lessons. Bye!"

Hmm, that's funny, I also have dancing lessons. Wait a minute, it's tomorrow.

They followed Tea out. I was happy. More breathing space. Anyway, someone sprayed hard cologne.

Yumi smiled at me. "Lady Bree, invite me to your wedding tomorrow."

I glared daggers at her.

6:00pm. I left my boarding room early to the Kaiba's house. I made sure that I wore a long blue dress. I bought some chicken breast and vegetables for dinner. I have everything all planned out, the dinner, the drink and desert. Hmm, I wonder if they are allergic to anything.

I knocked on the door. I had to pass the big living room, where Seto was having his guess. Two guys, dress in suits, were busy negotiating on one dueling device. I smiled at them and bowed. I quickly walked to the kitchen until Seto called me back.

"Breeana," he called, "Make enough food. They will eat as well."

I shrugged. "Ok, sir." I went the kitchen I was lucky that I brought some chicken.

Mokuba came to join me in the kitchen. "Hi Breeana," he said.

"Hey Mokuba," I greeted.

"So are you ready to live here?"

"What?"

"As a cook, you are allowed to live here to avoid stress or transportation.

"Well," I frowned. Why does he want me to move in? "I don't know. It will take some time."

He smiled. "Well, make up your mind. There is a room preserved for you." And he left.

That boy is freaking me out.

15 minutes later…

Food was ready. By the look of the plates they really enjoyed the food. After finish waiting for them to eat, I collected the plates from them. One of the visitors gave me 'the stare.' I wonder what I did to him.

I took the plates into the kitchen. Suddenly, as I was arranging the plates and pots, I was distracted with a….

"Hello babe."

I turned back. It was one of Kaiba's negotiators.

"Do you want anything?" I asked. "I am coming with the dessert soon."

He smiled. "I hope it's you that I am having."

My heart was beating. "It's cake."

He walked closer to me. I ignored him and continued with the plates. He bent down and whispered some pretty nasty things to me. Then he concluded by slapping my butt and rubbing my hips. "What do you say?" he asked.

"Leave me alone, you disgusting man!" I tried to run from him, but he held me so tightly on my waist. He pulled me towards him. "Leave me alone, now!" I used my elbow and jammed him in the stomach. He cursed out loud and tried to hold me again.

It didn't work this time. The 2nd negotiator, Mokuba and Seto Kaiba were in the kitchen.


	3. rage

PART 3……

Sorry that I haven't written my story for long. It's just that, well, the week is study week.

Now, for sailor Moon fans, I have a Question.

**If Serena (Sailor moon) was divided into two, and Darien took one, who would take the other? **

**Prince Diamond or**

**Seiya **

Remember, I don't own Yugioh. Although I wish I did. In fact, I'm going to study graphic arts and work for an anime company in Japan. I will learn Japanese.

Reviews and more reviews! I need more support for my writings!!!

"What were you doing?" Kaiba asked.

"Sir, it's nothing…"

"Nothing, eh? Well what I see is Mr. Kintushu, trying to make a move on my lovely cook."

Lovely?

Mr. Kintushu didn't know what to say, but Seto had a lot.

"My cook had made a delicious food, and yet you are not satisfied? So, what do you want from her, again, Dessert right?"

"Mr. Kaiba," he stuttered the name right out from his mouth. "I didn't mean…"

"But I did. Starting from tomorrow, I want your stuff out of the office. Mr. Lee will take control."

His mouth dropped. He looked at me and clenched his teeth. "Because of this… thing?! You fired me because of this bi…"

"Enough!" Seto's eyes were full of rage. "Starting from 5, I want you out of this compound! 5, 4…"

"But Mr. Kaiba…"

"1, 0." He purposely skipped numbers. "Guards, I want this man out. Send him to the 'you know where.'"

His guards carried him out of the house to the 'you know where,' in which I don't know where it is.

Silence. I stared at the floor. That was so embarrassing. Your boss defends you when someone's making a move on you.

Mr. Kaiba left the kitchen. It was strange how he stood up for me like that. I decided to say nothing. If I said thank you, he would respond 'Go home' or nothing as usual.

It was 8:00 pm. I decided to go home. As I was stepping out of the door, Mokuba called me back.

"Breeana!" he called, "Seto and I decided that the driver will take you home."

I shook my head. "No, I couldn't. I will take the taxi from here."

"No. We don't want anything to happen to you. Please take the ride."

With all the action happening, I guess that I have to take the ride.

I nodded and he called for the driver.


	4. invitation!

Chapter 4

Yeah! I've reach here! Thank you panmotto for reviewing my story, for you are the first.

As I said before, I do not own YuGiOh so sue.

Question 2:

**You lived in an Anime world, Which Anime world would you live in?**

**Yu Yu Hakusho **

**Sailor moon, or**

**Dragon Ball Gt, Z or whatever**

I took a break off this afternoon. Mr. Kaiba was having a meeting far off Japan and Mokuba decided to stay with his friends. I decided to spend the afternoon with my friendly animals in the zoo.

I was feeding my animals. But throughout the time I was thinking about the event that happened to me last night. He defended me, and called me lovely. Then Yumi came in.

"Hey bride to be," she called. I completely ignored her. "Bree, that's you."

I looked at her. "Are you sure it's me? I didn't hear my name."

"How was yesterday with Mr. Kaiba?"

I bit my lip. "Must you know?"

"Oh, I see. That 'none of my business' thing. Why are you so hooked up?"

"Sorry. I'm just not in the mood."

"Oh, I see."

I stared at the floor. It was noticeable that I wasn't in the mood. Yumi decided to cheer me up.

"You want some ice cream?"

Yumi and I went to the shop for some ice cream. As we were enjoying the sweet taste of vanilla, a hand rested on my shoulder. It was Joey.

"Hey Breeana," he greeted. "What's cooking?"

Was that meant to be a joke?

"Hello Joey," I greeted. I couldn't help it but he was staring at me too much and

grinning.

"Hi Breeana," Duke called. "You look pretty today."

"Thank you," I said, although I was looking exhausted.

"Hello Breeana," Tea greeted. "I never knew that you were into dancing."

I looked back. "Are you?"

"Yes. One day we will have a competition. Let's see who'll win."

I shrugged. "Whatever. I don't really care."

"Great! Can we have it next week?"

"Cool with me."

Wait a minute. I can't compete with her. I heard rumors about her. She's a great dancer. I feel that my life is going on a downfall.

After dinner, Mr. Kaiba called me.

"Breeana, I want you to escorted me to a get together."

I was shocked. "Me?"

"Yes you. I need someone to follow me there. So are you coming or not."

I looked at Mokuba. He had the puppy dog face so I couldn't refuse.

"O.k.," I stuttered.


	5. preparation of the date

Hello! It's me again.

YuGiOh fans, I have a question:

**Why is Yugi short?**

Ok, that's not really a question but a comment. Then again, shortness does fit him.

Back to the story.

"Breeana!"

She sighed. Ever since she told Yumi that she was going on a date, she was pressuring her on the clothes to wear and the hair dues for the date.

"Try this dress," Yumi implied.

Breeana sighed again. She picked up the dress to examine it. "It's too cold to wear this," she said.

"And this?"

"Too flashy."

"And this?"

"I don't want them to think that I'm a hoe or something."

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Then why did you buy the dress?"

"That was a long time ago," she scolded.

"Then, what about this?" She tossed an orange dress. Breeana bit her lip. "Do you think that I should wear this?" she asked.

Yumi winked. "It fits your looks and posture. I'm sure that Seto will be blown away with the wind when you wear it.

Meanwhile…

"Seto," Mokuba called.

Seto was busy fixing his neck collar. He turned to face his brother. "What do you think is better?" he asked, "A bow or a tie?"

"Girls don't normally fall for the bow or tie anymore," Mokuba drawled.

Seto used 'the warning' eye on him. "As I said before, I am not dressing up for Breeana," he said.

"Yeah right." Mokuba passed his shoes towards him. "Breeana is a fine and smart lady. All you need to do is know her better. In fact, use this opportunity to do so."

"How?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "And to believe that you were meant to lecture me on this. Before dinner, ask what her favorite food is, or what she can do. Since she's in university, you can ask her what she is going to become in the future. Things like that."

Seto blinked. "Is it that difficult?"

"No, that is until after the party."

"Why did you say that?"

Mokuba winked. "You have to kiss her good night."

"KISS!?" Seto's mind was tight. Mokuba settled him. "You don't really need to kiss her." he said, "but you have to **tell or do** something to express your gratitude for her coming to escort you."

Seto checked the time. "I better go," he said, "or I'll be late."

"Make sure that you pick up Breeana yourself, not the security. Meet her in her dorm." Mokuba informed.

"Whatever," Seto replied and closed the door.

Mokuba grinned. _Just how I planned it,_ he thought.

Seto rode nervously in his limousine. "This better work," he murmured.

He stopped at the university where Breeana was staying. He left the limousine and entered the building. Questions were in his head as he entered the elevator. What will I say? What will I do? How will I take her home and say goodnight?

**Room 302. **His heart skipped He was there at last. He knocked and Yumi quickly opened the door. "She's coming," she said.

He felt fear coming to him. What will be my first impression when I meet her, he thought.

Then she appeared. Dressed fully in a long orange sleeveless dress, stood Breeana. Her shape was fully shown as a figure eight and her hair was packed in a curly bun, allowing two bangs flow down the sides of her head. She smiled. "I hope I dressed well for the party," she said.

Seto smiled. "You are beautiful."

"You look nice yourself."

Seto didn't hear her last statement. He was busy admiring her. It took a moment before he came back to reality. "Let's go."

"They went outside and entered the limousine. Breeana was amazed when she entered inside. "This is beautiful!" she exclaimed. "I have never ridden in this before."

"I ride in it more often," Seto said. "It's not better as the jet."

"Jet?!" Breeana exclaimed.

Seto stopped talking. He better stop before he starts boasting again. The habit developed whenever he was fighting with Yugi.

"Professor doesn't even have this," she said.

"Who's Professor?"

"Professor James Kimble, one of the famous professors in Japan."

Seto smiled. "I've heard from him before. Hey could I meet them one day to teach me something."

Breeana smiled. "Sure. I'll tell him and we'll fix up."

Seto smiled. Her smile is beautiful, he thought.

The Limousine stopped. "We are here," the driver said.

Breeana heart skipped as the driver opened the door for them.

So, do you think that Kaiba and Breeana will make it or mess up? And what happens if Joey should be there? What are his plans? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. the date itself

**Hello everybody.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I got so much support from you all that I am now pushed to write more (especially pan motto). Well, as I promised, I'll continue the story. **

The party was for successful duelers of Battle City. Seto was among the special guest list for creating a dueling device. Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler and Pegasus were also among the special guest list.

Breeana and Seto saw the reserved table for them. The table was beautifully decorated with a white table cloth and a red vase with roses inside. Breeana smiled. Seto saw her.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

Breeana blushed. "I like roses," she answered.

They went to sit on their chair. It was a buffet so they were allowed to choose the food for them selves. Breeana decided to wait. Seto looked at her with concern. "Are you going to eat?" he asked.

"Later;" was all that she responded.

Seto blinked. He had to think about a conversation and fast. Or else Breeana will be bored out of her guts.

"You know," he started, "the world of dueling wouldn't have started if it wasn't for me."

"Oh really?" Breeana was less interested in the topic.

"Yes. I created the dueling device that made dueling more easily and more fun."

Breeana blinked. Seto noticed that she was less interested. He tried again. "What do you like doing?"

Breeana smiled. Now he had her going. "As you can see," she started, "I love cooking. I also visit animals, love dancing and caporea.

"What's caporea?" he asked.

"Martial Arts," she answered. "It's a combination of dance and kicking your butt style."

"Really?" Seto was becoming more interested.

Meanwhile……………

Joey saw Kaiba and Breeana from afar. He smiled. "I never thought that I'll see this moment," he said.

The duelist and his date, Mai Valentine looked at him. "What do you mean, Joey?" she asked.

He pointed at the famous CEO and his cook. She nodded. "I hope they do become a couple. It might be a change in his life."

"She is a very shy lady," Yugi said.

"And beautiful," Duke added.

"You better not break the relationship there," Tea (Yugi's date) warned.

Joey glanced at her. "Do you think that there is a 'link' between them?"

Mai narrowed her eyebrows. "Why do you think that there is no relationship between them? I mean, just look."

They glanced again, watching how Seto was deep into the conversation. Joey smiled. "I never thought he, um, has relationships with g…"

WHAM!

Mai whacked him with her bag. "Why do you think like so rotten?" she asked.

"I don't blame Joey," Duke said. "It is strange for someone like Kaiba to fall in love. He's so… strict. For a moment there, I even thought he was g…"

WHAM!

Tea waked him with her metal bag. "Don't think like that," she said.

Seto smiled. Not only that she is beautiful, he thought, but she has a terrific background. She is among 12 adopted children, all in the hands of Professor Kimble. He is rich and she happens to be with no fiancé or boyfriend. All her sisters around 21 and above are married or engaged, except her. Just like me, she loves shrimp and spaghetti. She's not lazy but a hardworking woman. Oh! She's the one! I feel…

"Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto's mind came back to reality when Breeana called him. He smiled. "Yes?"

"I am hungry now. Let's eat."

Seto agreed and they walked towards the table where the food was. Just as Kaiba expected, she carried spaghetti and shrimp. He did the same. She smiled. "I see that you like spaghetti very well," she said.

Seto smiled.

"Yo, Kaiba!"

Seto turned back to see Joey with a cup of sprite. "Hi Breeana," he said.

Breeana smiled. Seto narrowed his eyes but didn't want her to really notice that he hates him. "What is it Joey?" he asked.

"Cool down hot head," Joey said, "I just came to say hi."

Then a 'WHACK' comes from Mai's bread roll. "I am so sorry for the interruption," she said. "We'll be going."

"Well…" Seto glanced at Mai then back to Joey. "Hello and have a nice day. Goodbye."

"Bye Joey," Breeana said gleefully and followed him.

The 'date' was over, and Kaiba insisted to drop Breeana off at her dorm. She smiled. "Thank you," she said. "I enjoy what you did for me. Now I know a little bit more about dueling cards."

Seto smiled. "It is my pleasure."

There was a sudden silence. Kaiba was stuck between kissing her and saying good night. He really wanted to kiss her. BADLY. As he was ready to 'pucker up'…

"Goodnight," she said and entered her room. Seto shrugged and smiled. "Have a good night, too," he murmured.

**These are the confessions of Seto Kaiba! Oh man, he really wants to kiss her. Will he be able to confess his love for her? Find out, next time on 'Kaiba and the cook!' **


	7. confessions of love

**I don't own Yugioh, ok?**

The next day Seto was busy in his office. He was staring at his paperwork, remembering the same event that happened yesterday. He nearly kissed her! Oh man! Close to kissing her! He decided to visit her. So during his break time, he left the office to see her.

Breeana was off that afternoon so she decided to meet Tea for the competition. Tea was waiting for her, wearing her long jeans. Breeana was wearing a short skirt and a yellow top. She designed her hair with some braids, making her to look like a foreign Jamaican. Tea smiled, "Are you ready to be beaten?"

Breeana smiled. "I am ready to beat you!"

Tea climbed the stage first. Breeana gasped. I don't want to climb the stairs, she thought.

She started dancing. Her dancing was so good that she started regretting. She gasped when she finished and she gulped when it was her turn (sorry, I cannot describe dances).

She climbed the stage. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai and Duke were staring at her. She straightened her dress. "D.J." she called.

The D.J. put on 'Whenever, Whenever,' by Shakira.

Breeana's face turned pale. Not the belly dance!

Tea smirked. "Don't tell me that you can't dance to this. That means that you are not a true dancer!" (For a second there Joey taught that she was behaving like Kaiba).

Breeana narrowed her eyes. "Oh really?" Then she started to belly dance.

The boys' eyes were bulging out. Duke's eyes were so big that it was as if they're falling off.

She was finished and they clapped for her.

"Bravo!" Yugi exclaimed. Certainly he was impressed.

"You are good," Tea said, "Very good."

"What do you expect from a girl that looks like Shakira?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah," Joey added. "I have never seen a belly dancer like you. I wish Mai could do that for me." Then he turned to Mai, with puppy dog eyes. "Can you do that for my birthday, Mai?"

Mai cocked an eyebrow.

She smiled. Then her eye caught someone standing near the door.

Seto Kaiba!

She ran towards him, thinking that she needed him. Then again, how long has he been standing there?

"Mr. Kaiba…"

"Breeana, I would like to talk to you. Please come with me."

Wondering about what she did, she followed him outside.

"What wrong, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Please, don't call me that. Call me Seto."

She gulped. Calling her boss by his name. "Ok," she drawled. "May I help you?"

Seto gulped. "I… don't know how to say this."

Breeana smiled. "Just say it."

"I think that, I mean, that date of yesterday…."

"Yeah?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, I think that I am in love."

Breeana's smile slowly faded. "With who?"

"You, Bree."

There was a moment of silence. Then Breeana broke the silence. "Why me?"

"Well, you are so beautiful, kind, peaceful and a great cook. You don't care whether if I am a popular duelist in this world or not, and I like that."

Breeana started to stutter. "I, um, don't know."

Before she continued, Seto put his finger on her mouth. "I know that this is difficult, it is for me. Please think about it." Then he left.

Breeana stood there as he disappeared from her sight.

Night came. After dinner, Breeana decided to give Seto and Mokuba some ice cream. Mokuba was in his room playing video games. She gave him the ice cream there. Finally there came Seto. He was in his home- based office. I knocked on his door.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Ice cream."

There was a moment of silence. Then there was a 'buzz' and the door opened. She walked towards the desk in which Seto was sitting. He looked up. She gave him the ice cream.

"And I want to give you this," she said, and pressed her lips on his.

Seto was surprised. "Bree?"

Breeana looked at him with concern."Yes?"

He paused.

"I love you," and he continued kissing her.

_**Poem by Mokuba Kaiba**_

_I am Mokuba Kaiba,_

_And in my great big book,_

_I am going to explain the relationship between_

_The Kaiba brothers and the cook._

_Before I start I have to tell you_

_Something for you to understand,_

_That the Kaiba Brothers love their dueling cards_

_While their cook loves her frying pan._

_Whenever the brothers come from a dueling tournament,_

_And everything seems bad or good,_

_The cook will console us,_

_By making some delicious food._

_Everything about the cook is so fantastic,_

_Her taste, her cooking, her food,_

_Her shape, her body, her smile, her eyes,_

_Her looks and her attitude._

_So dear brother Seto, since you are so smart,_

_And you would like to start a family tree,_

_Simply start by asking her,_

_"Will you marry me!"_

**A/N: This is _not _the ending of this story. Think. If a Boss is having a relationship with his/ her employee, wouldn't there be gossips around? (Clues:The peoplemight think otherwise about her). Read and review, pls. Sorry, I might waste some time in making the next chapter, because this week is study week.**

**Again, I made up this poem, _not _Mokuba. **

**Last, I am listening to "Whenever, Whenever," by Shakira. The song gave me some ideas.**


	8. mistaken for a prositute

**Hello! Finished my study week and I'm getting some Honors too! YEAH! **

**Sorry for holding you guys up. I'll pay back by making the story as good as ever!**

**NOTE: I don't owe… do you know what? Must I repeat this over and over again!**

Breeana and Seto's relationship bloomed eversince that day, although they had to keep it a secret until the time is right. Seto wanted Breeana to move in with him, but she thought that it was too soon.

So one day Seto called Breeana to his office.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba," she called.

"Don't call me that." He walk towards her and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm Seto."

Breeana smiled. "Why did you call me?"

Seto smirked. "I just wanted desert, that's all," and started kissing her.

She wanted him to slow down, but surprisingly she was caught up with the kiss too. "I love you," she groaned as he kissed her neck.

"You too," he responded.

They continue to kiss until…

"Excuse me si..." a co- worker was watching them as they kissed. When they sighted the worker, they stopped. Breeana adjusted the bag strap on her shoulder and ran off.

Seto was quite disappointed. He cleared his voice. "You were meant to knock first!" he shouted.

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba," he said.

Breeana was walking down the street. Then a fancy car rode by and stopped.

"Hey," he called, "Do you want a ride?"

Breeana quickly noticed that it was the co- worker that barge in when they were kissing. "No thank you," she shouted back.

"But a sexy lady like you deserves to enter my car. How did you convince Kaiba to give you a job? With your sexy body, curves, and a beautiful butt, I know."

Breeana glared daggers at him. "What do you mean by that?" she exclaimed.

"Hey!" he shouted. "I've haven't finished describing your chest."

"I don't need to hear this crap from you!"

"But maybe you do," he said. "I am having a party tomorrow night and there is a need for some entertainment. I will give you a lot of money if you entertain them for me."

"Bastard!" she shouted. "What do you think I am a prostitute!"

"Under Kaiba's house, yes I do."

Breeana kept silent. She felt the tears coming out from her eyes.

"Don't forget to call!" the man said, "This time, you might even be a richer bitch than Kaiba!" and by that, he drove off.

Breeana stood there, tears flowing from her eyes and rolling down her cheek. Am I truly a bitch and a prostitute? She thought.

Meanwhile standing far away but close enough to see everything was Mokuba.


	9. The truth is revealed

**Don't own yugioh ok?**

Breeana didn't make dinner that day. Yumi lied to Seto that she was sick. He accepted. "I'll tell Mr. Yoshi to cook for her," he said. "Tell her that I hope that she'll recover soon, and I miss her."

"Ok," Yumi said. "Bye." She hung up the phone and glanced at Breeana. "This is bad," she said.

Breeana, eyes full of tears looked at her friend. "I don't know what to do," she sobered. "Does he love me for me, or, like other men, for my body? Will I find true love!

"Bree..." Yumi went to hug her weeping friend. "Note that Kaiba have never loved before. You are his first love…"

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

Seto was in the living room with Mokuba. Mokuba looked at Seto. "She's not coming, is she?"

"Nope," Seto answered.

"Why?"

"Sick."

Mokuba shook his head. "Really? I saw her down the street this afternoon."

Seto looked at his brother, surprised.

"In fact, Ronald was talking to her."

"Ronald?" He was the man that barged in when he and Breeana were kissing. "What was he telling her?"

"I don't really know but whatever he said, she wasn't happy."

Seto thought for a moment. "I am going to see her." he said.

"Wait till tomorrow," Mokuba suggested.

"Why?"

"I have my reason."

Breeana came for breakfast the next day. She walked straight into the kitchen without greeting anyone. She even passed Seto. Seto decided to follow her.

"Hello, my love," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Stop."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said stop."

He slowly removed his arms from her waist and looked at her straight in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"Do you truly love me?" she asked.

"Yes I do love you. You are the first person that I have ever loved, and you will be the last. Ever since my parents died, you and Mokuba made a great effect in my life. And I want you to stay." He rubbed her hands affectingly. "Why did you ask me such a question?"

She started to cry. "Because… there's a rumor that I am a private prostitute for you."

Seto looked at her surprised. "What? Who said that?"

Breeana started to cry even more.

"Breeana," Seto called, "What did Ronald say to you?"

* * *

It was the afternoon and Seto called Ronald to the office. 

"May I help you sir?" he asked.

"Yeah," Seto said as he summoned his guards to go. "I called you here to answer my questions."

Ronald gulped. Seto smiled. "Are you scared?" he asked.

"No," he answered.

"Good. Now, my darling told me that you met her on the road."

"Yes. I met her on the way and asked her if she needed a ride."

"And she said…"

"No thank you."

"And you said…"

"O.K."

"That's all?"

"Yes sir."

"Liar!" Seto shouted. "You came up to her and said some abusive words to her! How could you say those things to the woman I love!"

"Love sir! I never knew that you were in love with her!"

Seto became very angry. "So that's why you called her a bitch, Ron?"

Ron kept quiet.

"You thought that she is a prostitute living under my house, Ron?"

Ron kept quiet.

"You thought that she's a hoe, right?"

Ron was sweating. "I s-sorry," he stuttered.

But did Kaiba listen? Hell no.

"Guards," he called. His guards came. "I want Ron's belongs thrown out of the window…"

Ron started to whimper, but did Seto consider? Hell no.

"Mr. Ronald will no more be in the executive committee..."

Ron started to cry, but Seto didn't care.

"His office jeep will be taken away from him and make sure he pays if there is any dent on it."

Ron knelt down, looking up at Seto with watery eyes. "I am sorry!" he exclaimed. "Forgive me!" Seto looked down at him. "Ron," he said, "I will not fire you."

Ron smiled. "Can I get my things back?"

"No," he said, "I will give you something much more better. Men, send Ron to the Janitors' room. Now you all have someone to clean your toilets!"

"What!" Ronald shouted down the hall as the guards dragged him to the janitor's room. "You can't do this to me! Noooooooooooooooo!

Seto smiled. _This will teach others not to mess with my Bree_, he thought.

**Who found this revenge sweet? Who thought of even worse evil towards that nasty Ron?Review, please.**


	10. The End!

Sorry I haven't written to you all for long. (It's this stupid computer).

**ENDING! (YEAH!)**

**Seto's POV.**

_Finally, Breeana and I can be together in peace. She's in her Junior year in University and in one more year I will ask her to be my wife._

_I removed her from being my cook, since she has a better job- educating children about wildlife on one kids' show. But still, she loves cooking and always have time to cook for us._

_Instructed all my guards to call her Ms. Breeana (since they'll start calling her Mrs. Kaiba very soon) and she treats every one like family. During our free time, we visit the orphanage to see the children._

_She once told me that Mokuba was like her own brother and we told her that she was like our mother that we have never had in a long time. She cryed._

_I can't wait for her to be fully a Kaiba. Although I have to know more about her..._

* * *

**Joey's POV.**

_I don't know why I am saying this, but Seto and Breeana are a couple. Besides, I never wanted him to be dating my sister in the first place. Ever since seto met Bree, he became so calm and easy going ( when he's not). Anyway, thank God because it can stop the rumor that he gay!_

**Mai**: and do you know the person that people say he's partnering with?

**Joey**: No, who?

**Tea:** You, you dumb ass!

**Joey:**(sudden silence) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Sererity**: With Duke as well.

**Duke**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I am a lady's man! I am in love with women not men!

**Mai:** Pegasus' case is even worse.

**Yugi:** How about me?

Tea: With Yami Yugi.

**Yami**:(looks at Yugi) We should really keep our distance before fan fiction writers start writing bad stuff about us!

Yugi shutters.

Breeana's POV.

_Ever since that day I told everything to Kaiba, I felt so normal. Seto made me feel like I am a part of their family tree. I hope I will be one._

_I got a new job. I now educate children on a children show about wildlife. I still cook for them, although there is another cook that replaced me. I treat all the guards like family. They were once begging me that I should marry Seto so that they will feel very 'important'. They even mentioned about having children to running around the mansion for once. I don't know... was this Mokuba's plan?_

_Marrage is something that I am still thinking about. I haven't move in with him yet but we are still close- and he wants to be closer._

_Really, I want to be with him badly. But I hold some secrets that he must know. Must I tell him? Or just wait?_

Ending? I don't think so.

REVIEW. I really need them.

Hey, you may never know... there might be a part 2 of the story.


End file.
